Juggernaut
Russia China Latin Confederation (assistance) |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Russian forces |goal1 = Protect the Congress of Singapore building while the Russian and Chinese leaders are discussing their alliance |goal2 = Interrupt the alliance negotiations and kill the leaders if possible |commanders1 = * Soviet General * Unknown Chinese general |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Full Russian arsenal * Full Chinese arsenal * Part of Confederation arsenal * Morales * Volkov and Chitzkoi |forces2 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Kirov Airships, Dreadnoughts, Borillos and basic Soviet infantry |casual1 = Massive |casual2 = Massive |music = Rocktronic (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = Sandman }} Operation: Juggernaut is the fifth Soviet Act Two campaign mission. Briefing What's left of our chain of command has led to a conclusion: the situation is dire and desperate times call for desperate measures. With Romanov dead, our forces suffering major losses almost everywhere, and Yuri's forces controlling as much as they do, we have no choice but to push aside past transgressions and reform the alliance with the Chinese, who remain the least affected by Yuri's actions thus far. With us at an disadvantage, even if temporarily, we must put all the differences beside us to deal with an enemy that threatens us all. After preliminary communications with the Chinese, we have determined that we shall hold our negotiations in the neutral and uncontrolled area of Singapore. In order to secure the alliance, we will be promising the release of several Chinese POWs from various camps we have in Primorsky Krai and share some of our technological advancements, in exchange of some of theirs. You, Comrade, will be placed in charge of the defense of the Congress of Singapore. It is regrettable that we have to ask the Chinese for favors like this, but it is necessary to ensure our survival. Intelligence reports that Yuri has begun moving his forces for Singapore as we speak. Your forces will be deployed just outside the Congress of Singapore itself, while the Chinese have set up a large blockade along all access points into the city. Reinforcements will be en route, with Morales, Volkov and Chitzkoi following not long after. Do what must be done to protect the Congress. Objective 1: Build a base and prepare for the defense. Objective 2: Protect the Congress of Singapore. Events Preparing the defense With the help of the Chinese, they began fortifying their positions around the congress. The Chinese Forces had already made defensive positions in the outlying parts of the city and key routes that would likely be taken by Yuri's forces. The Soviet General quickly inspected the surrounding fortifications for weak spots and organized everything to ensure that the meeting would be a success. Engineers were dispatched to secure important structures to help the defense as well. Conscripts and Flak Troopers fortified as many buildings as they could in the urban areas around the Congress, providing a sturdy (albeit temporary) defense. During that time, the Chinese had also sent satellite data to the Soviet General's HQ, allowing him to see the whole city, and they even sent reinforcements in from the north. Nevertheless, they had less than 20 minutes to prepare before a massive Epsilon Army arrived. Repelling the onslaught Soon the siren rang in the whole city, Yuri's forces and the mind-controlled Russians had arrived from the South by naval and aerial assault. Civilians panicked as Yuri had already planted infiltration forces inside and was attacking from the urban areas. The Chinese informed the General that they'll deploy more Nuwa Cannons in the city, giving the command to him in ensuring the defense remains firm. In mere moments, the Chinese Outpost in the outlying parts of the city were overrun as Invaders began to appear and move closer towards the Congress, but they were swiftly taken down by squads of Wolfhound Gunships. At same time, the Chinese had deployed Sentinels to the Congress as well as authorizing the Soviet General to build them. They also provided the schematics to the Hammer Defense system - the advanced base defense would make short work out of Epsilon's lightly armored vehicles. Drillers had began to appear underneath the city, sending in enemy reinforcements. Masterminds were also deployed in their attempt to shatter the Soviet forces defending the city. However, the sheer number of the Russian and Chinese defenders were simply too much for them to handle. The Epsilon Army was persistent though, and they responded in kind by sending even more forces at the defense lines, hoping to overwhelm the garrison with their sheer numbers. At the heart of the battle, Yuri began deploying mind-controlled Kirov Airships in the south-east. At the same time, the Iron Guard were deployed in hotspots around the defensive line surrounding the congress, and the Chinese announced that they'll be sending armored forces into the city to help the General; along with it, the Latins also sent their Catastrophe Tank to support the Desolators. Morales and his taskforce had appeared as well, a token of thanks for saving him before. The Russian heroes Volkov and Chitzkoi arrived shortly after, providing some much-needed relief to the faltering defenses. Nevertheless, the Chinese defense line began to shatter as more Wolfhounds appeared to reinforce the Congress. With the Chinese positions overrun, it was now up to the Russians to hold the line until reinforcements arrived in Singapore. Yuri's Magnetrons had appeared from the sea as well to support his army constantly pouring into the city, continuously sending everything at the Soviets. Needless to say, the Soviets fought on with unrelenting fervor, smashing every offensive that the Epsilon directed towards the Congress. Though losses were immeasurable, the General was quick to order immediate replacements for his fallen troops and units - if the Congress fell, all chances of an alliance will be for naught, and with the majority of the Soviet leadership present inside, it would also mean the end of any resistance against Epsilon's ever-growing influence across the globe. After what seemed like an eternity for the General, the fight for the Soviets was over once the Chinese reinforcements arrived in the area - the cavalry proceeded to mop up the remaining Epsilon forces, and the invaders had no choice but to withdraw... for now. Aftermath Despite everything the Epsilon Army threw at them, the Chinese reinforcements had arrived to relieve the sturdy Soviet defense in the Congress. News informed to the Soviet General that the meeting is a success and the World Socialist Alliance is once again re-established, now aiming at defeating the traitor and making him pay for his treachery. However in return the Chinese asked if the Russians could sent the Chinese POWs (prisoners of war) back home, to ensure that their alliance will remain strong. The Soviet General agreed to it and plans to lead a Drakuv convoy in the Sino-Russian border. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 85000 * Countdown before Epsilon forces arrive: 19:50 * The number of player's reinforcements are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. * Some of the elite Chinese guards are controllable (2 heroic Conscripts and Qilin Tanks). * A money crate and a veterancy crate will appear after destroying 2 billboards near the Congress. Normal * Starting credits: 70000 * Countdown before Epsilon forces arrive: 18:20 * A money crate and a veterancy crate will appear after destroying 2 billboards near the Congress. Mental * Starting credits: 65000 * Countdown before Epsilon forces arrive: 17:40 * The number of player's reinforcements are the least in this difficulty. * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. Trivia * Warfare, a music track in the Soviet soundtrack, will play once Yuri's psychic legions begin their assault. * There is an indestructible hotel in the upper left of the map (shown in Gallery). If the player destroys all other buildings around it, the player will receive an elite Cyborg Commando to help them defend the Singapore Congress. * If the player runs out of funds during the mission, Yuri will taunt the player with the following voiceline: zh:主宰 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions